Five kingdoms-Cole's Misadventures
by ryuakuma6
Summary: Based on the five kingdoms series by Brandon Mull. This story follows along the adventure of Cole Randolph, a boy with an untapped power. He has a encounter with a girl named Mira, gets laid for the first time, and couldn't be happier. Time to see where his adventures with his first time go and what sexy beings he will encounter. Mostly follows story and will be a lot of lemons.
1. Arrival of Cole and intro of Mira

**Disclaimer- i do not own these characters, they belong to Brandon Mull.**

 **This is a five kingdoms fan-fiction story, be forewarned it WILL contain lemons. It takes place over the course of all five books and may or may not have extra material added at my leisure. This first story takes place right after Cole arrives at Skyport and is introduced to Mira :)**

Cole was lost in thought as the girl he was just introduced to, Mira, was talking about what the sky raiders do but his mind was on one thing; survival, he knew what his role was at this point, to scout the castles to see if they were safe for salvage. But at the same time he was scared, a few days ago his biggest worry was not turning in his homework on time and now he had to worry about death. This was crazy! He was snapped from thought as he was led into another room full of clothes and tripped onto his back and he saw Mira closing the door as he faded from consciousness.

He woke up to a strange sensation and looked down to find Mira pumping his cock with her hand as she looked up at him and said, "took you long enough to wake up, I was starting to get worried i might have done some real damage to you there." "Mira?! What are you doing!" Cole exclaimed, "I thought that was obvious," she said as she took Cole's entire 6 inch cock into her soft hot mouth at once with Cole moaning at the incredible sensation almost cumming on the spot due to his inexperience. "Ohhh shit that feels good." Cole said from the onslaught of pleasure he was feeling with Mira giving a little giggle and started swirling her tongue around the tip of his penis and seeing his response of a loud moan, doubled her efforts to great effect when Cole said "Shit Mira I'm close!" Mira, hearing this, continued her attack and bobbed her head fiercely and before long Cole went wide eyed, bucked his hips a few times and rewarded Mira with a mouthful of hot seed.

"Woah Mira that was incredible." Cole said, "Yeah it was, and thanks for the snack by the way." She replied with a lick over her lips causing Cole to blush. "Want to feel even better?" She asked with a sultry tone as she sexily crawled toward Cole on her hands and knees. Face as hot as the sun and red as a tomato he responded with a meek "Yes please." Mira gave a little smile as she yanked his pants and boxers off all the way and completely disrobed herself causing Cole's "little friend" to stand at attention. He looked over her every detail of her body, causing her to slightly blush. She had short brown hair, Striking grey eyes, a cute face, she was about his height with perky CC breasts, he also noticed some sort of fluid running down her thigh. Once again she sexily strut over to him and squatted down in front of him looked him in the eyes and, after aligning her crotch with his cock she suddenly sat down, enveloping Cole's dick in one quick motion assaulting him with pleasurable sensations and with Mira crying out loudly in pain as her hymen was torn to shreds by the powerful motion.

As Cole sat there, unknowing what to do he waited for Mira to stop breathing so heavily. After a minute she broke the silence by saying "I'm sorry I was so loud, i just didn't expect it to hurt so much." "It's okay" he replied, "but what now?" She gave a sly grin and quietly said "The best part" and began to move up and down at a rapid pace with audible moans escaping her as she pressed lips with Cole in an attempt to quiet both of them down. As Cole leaned into the kiss, Mira grabbed the back of his head and pushed it to hers,opening his lips with a push of her tongue and twirling them together in a dance of passion while simultaneously moving her hips up and down pleasuring herself and Cole even more. For the unexperienced Cole this heavenly sensation proved too much as he felt a boiling in his balls and said "Mira I feel it coming." "Let it out Cole" she replied lost in lust and passion, "Release your seed inside me!" A moment later he burst like a volcano, spurting rope after rope of seed inside of her, and drooling with a slutty smile on her face she muttered "So… warm.." as she fell onto him and they both fell asleep.

He woke up to the shaking of a fully clothed Mira and looked down to see that he was fully dressed in new clothes "How long were we out?" He asked, "only half an hour" she said, "Oh and thanks for that by the way, I heard some of the other girls talking about having sex in the common room and I just had to try it." She said with a little giggle. After hearing this, Cole had a moment of panic and said "Wait, could I have just gotten you pregnant!" fear creeping into his tone, with his very minimal knowledge about sex and the anatomy of humans he did know this, after overhearing a conversation about it. She quickly scooped him into an embrace and said into his ear "Oh my god Cole I'm so sorry, you're so new to the Outskirts I forgot to mention that here people can't get pregnant unless they want to." causing him to breathe a sigh of relief and give Mira a kiss "Thank you." He said.

 **Mira then proceeded to give Cole "Lessons" about sex and different words for different things.**


	2. Mira's secret

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, they belong to Brandon Mull.**

 **This is a five kingdoms fan-fiction story, be forewarned it WILL contain lemons. It takes place over the course of all five books and may or may not have extra material added at my leisure. This story takes place during Cole and Mira's day off after they returned from Parona the sky Castle.**

 **Before the story begins, I want to give a special shout out to Hahaha132 and MathiaSans for inspiring me to continue this story. So thanks you two :)**

As Cole awoke and he looked around the room, he saw the other empty bunks and remembered that he had a day off today. He started it off by heading to breakfast and grabbing a bowl of porridge and some of the fruit that Twitch's raid got earlier that week. As he was leaving he grabbed another piece of fruit to snack on as he walked back to his room but as he was leaving, a hand caught him from behind and he turned around to see it was Mira. After making a couple jokes, Mira's expression turned serious as she said "We need to talk." Cole immediately started to wonder if he did anything wrong, he wondered about the poorly hidden treasures under the porch and if she might have found them, or if anyone heard their little "session" a few days ago, as Cole thought of what happened his face lit up and his pants got tighter. _Shit, I hope nobody notices_ he thought to himself as he trailed Mira, absentmindedly biting his fruit and tossing it in a nearby bin when he finished.

After a semi-lengthy walk they arrived at the end of a hallway at a door and Mira said "This is my room" "Not many rooms down here" Cole observed, "Come on" she said "let's go in." as she entered and she approached her bed, Cole couldn't help but admire her stunning beauty before she sat down on the bed. After some talking about shaping and this world Cole said "I almost forgot, what did you want to talk about?" as he said it he could almost feel the atmosphere in the room darken as Mira opened her mouth and asked "How much do you know about the government in this world Cole?" "Almost nothing except that there's a guy called the High King." he replied. She then proceeded to tell him how the High king was the absolute power in the Outskirts and he used to rule through the Grand shapers, the greatest shaping powers in their respective kingdoms and how he drove out all but one, Abram Trench. She also explained the tale of Stafford's daughters and how she knew what really happened and how she and Durny were planning an escape.

"After all that talking, I need something to drink," and after glancing at the slight bulge in Cole's pants she followed up with "and I know exactly what I want." as she got up off the bed, walked over to Cole and yanked down his pants where his half hard dick flopped out and smacked her in the face. She started simultaneously sucking his dick and teasing her clit with her fingers as they both moaned in pleasure. As she steadily increased the speed of her bobbing, Cole grabbed her head by the hair and applied slight pressure, increasing his pleasure even more as her throat constricted tightly around his prick, almost sending him over the edge but he held on for a few more seconds until she coughed on his his dick and the sensations of rushing wind and gushing warm spit sent him over the edge and he exploded with quintuple the amount of semen that he usually did, with Mira gulping it down mouthful by mouthful, even so it proved too much as some spilled and ran down her body and Cole stepped back to appreciate the sight of almost half a gallon of cum running down her body and cascading over her tits as he wondered what could of caused this when Mira said "Woah this tastes like that fruit we got from the Sky castle, that must be what caused this." and as she scooped up the spare cum and licked it off her fingers she continued. "But we're not finished quite yet, it's not fair if I don't get some attention" she said with a slight pouty face. "You got it" Cole replied as he powerfully shoved her onto the bed and tore her clothes from her body and looked it over with a hungry gaze before he went to work on her pussy, licking it up and down and pinching her clit with one finger slowly moving in and out of her cunt. Then suddenly he elicted a gasp from Mira as he shoved his tongue as deep as he could into her snatch and continued to due this as fast as he could until he heard heavy panting coming from Mira at which point he inserted two fingers from his other hand and pumped them back and forth as fast as he could with loud moans coming from Mira along with heavy panting until warm cum flooded out and he lapped it up eagerly until it stopped flowing out and he found that yes, it did taste like the fruit from earlier but with some extra tang.

After Cole finished his drink Mira got up on her hands an knees and shook her ass teasingly saying sexily "Now for the main course Cole, so come and get it." He lunged forward and plunged his cock all the way into Mira's warmth making her nearly howl with pleasure as he continually pounded her with such force he could feel the shaking with him grasping and kneading her nice tits while he fucked her like a wild animal. All reservation lost, they both screamed in pleasure with such volume that Cole was glad they were in the caves and the sound wouldn't get to other rooms. As he felt the familiar boiling in his balls getting hotter and hotter, he stood up and held her by her legs and pinned her against the wall, suspended mid air and pounded her as hard and fast as he could feeling her cum with every thrust and her eyes rolled back in her head and a constant moan coming from her mouth that he covered with his own in a warm kiss and finally with his limit reached and them both feeling the most intense pleasure they've ever felt let, they let out the loudest screams of pleasure and both exploded with gallons of cum flooding into and out of Mira as near searing heat filled her so much her stomach bulged and more cum flowed from her pussy and fell to the floor, both Cole's and her own. They stayed there for a minute as Cole waited for the flow of cum to stop, and once it did he placed Mira on the bed not sure if she was even capable of thought, her eyes slowly returning from the back of her head and drool running down her chin.

When Mira did sit up, after a minute or two her eyes widened. "What the actual FUCK do those fruits do to people?!" She exclaimed incredulously with a look of pure wonder on her face. "We came literal gallons Cole, GALLONS." "Yeah, and it felt great." he replied to which she nodded. "But… what are we gonna do, it's all over the floor?" he said, still surprised by the potency of the fruit. "We're lucky I washed my floor before you woke up or we wouldn't be able to do this" she replied after pulling two glasses from a drawer and scooping up some fluids, a glass of Cole's and a glass of Mira's and gave her's to Cole and kept his for herself. Relaxing in the chairs that Mira had on the other side of the room they clinked glasses as Mira said after finishing her "drink" "That, was fucking amazing Cole." "Yeah it was" he said with a sigh after he set the now empty glass on a table. "But i'm pretty tired now, think I can sleep here for a bit?" "Yeah sure, I was planning on taking a nap too." she replied and they both walked over to the bed and collapsed, naked, together.

 **A/N woah! That was a pretty productive chapter, and a lot of writing, at least in my opinion. Please tell me if you enjoyed in the reviews and any suggestions you might have. Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Declan's Fortress

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, they belong to Brandon Mull.**

 **This is a five kingdoms fan-fiction story, be forewarned it WILL contain lemons. It takes place over the course of all five books and may or may not have extra material added at my leisure. This story takes place in declan's castle after they all head to their rooms.**

As Cole sat in his new room, he thought about all the stuff Declan had said, about The Outskirts, The High King, and Mira. He couldn't believe that Mira was a princess or that she was technically over 70. While all of this was running through his head, it hit him. He'd been fucking a princess, literal royalty pretty often. His thoughts were interrupted however by a knock on the door, as he got up and walked to the door he wondered if it was Mira coming to have a talk with him. When he opened the door he was slightly disappointed to find that it was Jace, but with little to say Jace left pretty fast only to be replaced by Liam, the super shaper. After a quick talk with him he was left alone and wondering what to do, he thought about going to see Mira but decided against it and went to sleep instead.

Cole woke to a familiar feeling down in his loins and shot up to see what it was, and unsurprisingly it was Mira giving Cole fabulous head. As much as Cole loved this feeling he had to do something first. Shoving Mira's head off his cock he asked "How come you never told me you were a princess, we shouldn't be doing this!" "Cole I'm sorry it's just how was I supposed to tell you that?! It's not like I can just say oh yeah by the way my dad staged my death and I'm a princess."

"I'm sorry I might have overreacted but still I can't help but feel like fucking a princess is just wrong."

"Maybe you're right Cole, but we already started and you know how hard it is to stop, but more than that I love you Cole and I want to be with you!" she said as she gave him a big hug with him resisting at first but slowly accepted her hug and hugged her back and whispered into her ear "I love you too Mira, and let me show you just how much." before she could even react Cole had grabbed her clothes ripped them off, pinned her up on the wall by her legs and was fucking her like a wild animal all the while sucking away at her tits. All of this proved to be too much for Mira who had been rendered speechless and was just slumped against the wall with her head back and her eyes blank. Meanwhile Cole was having the best experience of his life, ploughing her as fast as humanly possible with her letting out squeals every time he rammed himself back in. Soon enough Mira couldn't take it anymore and let out a massive moan as she gushed all over his cock, but he wasn't done. He continued to pound away, his cock throbbing in pleasure as Mira ceased to have seperate orgasms and just became a fountain of cum having a never ending climax with Cole still pounding away with unimaginable strength and speed, Mira had only 1 thought for it, heaven. After about 15 minutes and huge amounts of fluid on the floor Cole's endurance finally gave out and he spewed cum like a fire hose inside her filling her up and even leaking out and dripping out of her leaky cunt. As Mira came off of her high and regained coherent thought she marveled at what just happened. " Wow Cole that felt incredible, I never knew you could do that." and with a grin he replied "Oh I'm not done yet."

During one of their "sessions" Cole found out that Mira had a big kink for throatfucking. Putting that knowledge to good use he grabbed Mira by the hair, pressed the back of her head up against the wall, and just went to town on her throat all the while her skilled tongue went to work coating his dick in saliva as he thrust in and out of her mouth as fast as he could with Mira taking quick breaths of air through her nose whenever he was out for a fraction of a second before shoving his meat back in her throat, after a while she began to cough only increasing the pressure on Cole's dick making him let out a slight groan and soon enough he burst in her throat, dumping his big load right into her stomach and when he was finished, pulled his dick out of her throat while she gasped for air. "That was so amazing Cole, it felt great." she said as she slumped against the wall for support and Cole took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Mira was still leaking cum from her pussy from before with huge amounts of fluid on the floor around her, she had saliva covering her chin and almost everything below that, including her beautiful breasts and her hair was a mess, but despite all that she still had a look of pure bliss on her face. "Hell yeah it was, that was the best experience of my life" he replied "You've gotten much better" she said admirably "Thanks" he replied with a blush coming to his face."Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect, so how about we take another step towards perfection" and as Cole looked over to her his dick got hard again immediately. Mira's hands were against the wall with her legs spread so Cole got a clear look at her dripping pussy as she wiggled her ass teasingly and in a sexy voice said "Cum and get it Cole" with his lust out of control he walked up to her and said "Get ready."

As he rubbed his dick up against her pussy Mira's anticipation was through the roof, and soon enough it came, that familiar feeling she was growing addicted too, Cole's thick cock pumping in and out of her needing cunt grabbing her boobs and kneading them while he pounded away and she moaned out of control. For Cole, this was heaven, with the fluids from before sloshing around inside her it made thrusting in and out feel so much better soon enough they had both lost all reason and were acting on lust alone with Mira completely out of control, moaning and shrieking and cumming after every thrust while Cole completely ravaged her pussy filling her up with load after load of hot cum pumping in and out of her with unmatched ferocity. Grabbing Mira by the legs he lifted her up laid her down on the bed and kept pounding her senseless, out of control he shoved his mouth on hers and started to sloppily kiss while they kept on fucking like animals. After what felt like hours Cole finally finished and slid his cum covered cock into Mira's open mouth and came one last time. She gratefully swallowed the load, cuddled up against Cole, and fell asleep.

 **A/N- that was fun, I mean I never thought that writing, something I hated at school could actually be fun. But anyway if you like the story write a review or even leave a recommendation on characters to use and the like. And once again, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Hotel Fuck

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, they belong to Brandon Mull.**

 **This is a five kingdoms fanfiction story, be forewarned it WILL contain lemons. It takes place over the course of all five books and may or may not have extra material added at my leisure. This will be the first chapter from book 2. Also this will be my first try at a new type of writing where it actually includes story from the book, but don't worry no lemons will be lost it just might take a bit longer to do chapters :)**

"That, was way too close" Cole said, referring to the narrow escape from their autocoach and their fight with the Enforcers, the secret task force of the High King with mysterious shaping powers. "We had it handled, especially with my golden rope" replied Jace

"Come on, we need to catch up with Mira and Twitch" Cole said as he leaped away with his jumping sword while Jace followed close behind using his golden rope to sling off trees. As Cole was jumping away, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Jace who Cole knew had a crush on Mira but at the same time he loved Mira and wouldn't give her up to someone like Jace. As they landed next to Mira and Twitch they saw some unsightly creature next to them, voicing Cole's question Jace asked "The hell is that thing, it looks like a walking dirtball!" To which Mira replied "After getting my powers back from defeating Carnag and seeing how it could create shapings I thought I could create something for us to ride to Carthage but as you can see it kinda failed." "Yeah uhh what are we gonna do with it" Cole asked "you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up after I ditch this thing somewhere far away so our enemies can't find it and use it somehow" Jace replied.

Some time later they all arrived in West Carthage, the village that was split between Sambria and Elloweer and as they were walking around Cole saw the man who had first enslaved him when he arrived in the outskirts, Ansel and quickly ran with him in pursuit. After a long time of running from Ansel, he finally escaped and found the others and joined them in their hotel. After taking rooms they all were heading to sleep but Cole really wanted to "talk" to Mira before he went to bed. With Twitch in his room he needed to be very quiet and eventually sneaked up to Mira's room and gave a light knock on the door. After a few seconds he heard shuffling and then Mira opened the door, after she saw it was him she lit up a little bit and pulled him in her room and locked the door.

"So Cole, whats up?" Mira asked "Not much, just came to hang out for a bit" Cole said with a smile "I think I know what kind of hanging out you want to do" she said suggestively as she straddled his hips and started to grind up against his cock through their clothes, giving Cole a raging hard-on "damn Mira we haven't done this in so long I've probably got a few gallons stored and I'm ready to give it to you." The effects were instantaneous as Cole could feel her getting wet as she soaked through her clothes as she rubbed against him even more vigorously than before but soon enough Cole stopped her and started to strip her down leaving kisses down her body as he did and even giving her boobs a slow lick and once she was finally naked he threw his own clothes to the ground and laid back on the bed, his dick as hard as a rock ready for what was to come. Cole's shaft practically throbbed in anticipation as Mira climbed up on the bed and started licking his cock and pumping it with one hand while Cole laid back soaking in the feeling with Mira starting to bob her head up and down swirling her tongue around his head for extra pleasure. Soon she stopped and before Cole could lift his head up to see what happened Mira's moist pussy came down on his face and she promptly went back to deepthroating Cole's shaft. Cole, getting the message, lifted his head up and started to lick at her folds eliciting moans of pleasure from Mira which Cole could feel through his dick. Soon enough while Cole was licking away at Mira's pussy and pumping it with 3 fingers, her moans were getting louder and louder as he felt her orgasm coming on he shoved his dick as far as it would go down her throat, he didn't want her to wake everyone else up, and they both exploded, Cole pumping seed down Mira's welcoming throat and Mira gushing on Cole's face while he gulped her sweet juices. When he was done Mira rolled off of him spread her legs and looked at Cole with a needing look on her face and Cole came over and teased her entrance until she looked like she was about to scream then plunged into her with a quick thrust, moving back and forth slowly picking up speed with Mira's moans only increasing in volume. Knowing he had to keep her quiet he pulled her into a kiss, smothering their lips together and twirling their tongues while Cole vigorously pounded Mira pulling all the way out before pushing back in, thrusting as far as he possibly could feeling her walls constrict with pleasure as she was given the pounding she so desperately craved. As she finally climaxed her pussy spazzing wildly with pleasure and bursting with fluids Cole felt the familiar rush of pleasure signaling he was about to burst, so he went full speed and pounded Mira with everything he had sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body and she came once again her moans turning to howls as her walls tightened once again, being too much for Cole to handle he thrust inside her one more time flooding Mira with the warm cum she was addicted to still violently making out until the flow finally stopped and Mira was pumped full of cum.

As they recovered from their intense session Mira asked "ready for another round?" with Cole replying "yeah I'm still hard and ready to go." "Good, then let's do this" Mira said as she turned around wanting Cole to take her from behind like a wild animal. Cole approached and slowly inserted his dick into Mira's snatch enjoying the warm feeling over his prick with Mira letting out a long moan feeling his dick slowly sliding into her. Cole started to speed up and Mira was panting out of control he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her upright, not letting too much sound escape her lips. Soon enough he was wildly ploughing away pulling far out of her then thrusting back in as fast as he could. Right after Mira's third orgasm Cole was still fucking her senseless when he pulled his dick back to thrust in again but instead of being greeted by the familiar walls he plunged right into her ass as she let out a screech and he took his hand off her mouth she said "Holy shit that feels so fucking good Cole keep going, fuck my ass!" Cole, complying with her demands once again started to pound away keeping one hand on Mira's mouth to silence the screams of pleasure and the other rubbing away at her clit while he ploughed her ass he also noticed the difference in feeling and how absurdly tight it was started to feel his load come up he whispered in Mira's ear "where do you want it?" and even with his hand over her mouth he could hear her scream "I want it in my ass Cole fill me up!" and Cole once again thrust as deep as he could, spraying her insides with his warm seed as Mira experienced a mind shattering orgasm from the overload of stimulation. As soon as his load stopped firing he went back at it, pounding away when he had an idea. Going as fast as he possibly could he pulled out, thrust into her pussy, then pulled out and thrust back into her ass. Swapping between the two was a great feeling for Cole, but for Mira it was the greatest thing she had ever experienced, the warmth of Cole's seed inside her and the overwhelming pleasure as she was absolutely pulverized by Cole's incredible speed and strength. At this point Cole had lost all control and was fucking Mira like a untamed beast thrusting so fast and making Mira cum so hard so many times that she thought she would go insane. She lost all sense of time and was lost in a sea of pleasure and every time Cole had to cum he ceased to swap holes and pounded whichever one he was in letting loose a torrent of cum each time and even got to the point where Mira could see her stomach bulge each time Cole thrust in her pussy and feeling the fluids sloshing around inside her, she came so many times she didn't know how she hadn't run dry yet and started to feel numb. After what felt like an eternity that Mira never wanted to end Cole, feeling his final load coming on held on and grabbed both of Mira's tits, and using them as leverage thrust into her deeper than he ever had before, feeling the tip of his cock press against her womb burst like a pressurized cannon, burying rope after rope of hot cum in the little space that wasn't taken up inside her pussy and he felt Mira also have a last orgasm, the strongest he'd ever felt with her walls clenching so tight that he couldn't even pull out and almost came again when he felt something strange flow into him, and he recognized it as shaping magic, the power he felt in the air whenever someone used magic. As it flowed into him he felt a burning sensation in his cock as it started to grow, getting longer and thicker while still inside of Mira, he also felt his balls start to itch then they started to grow, from the size of grapes to the size of big strawberries, and after he felt the feeling subside he pulled out of her, fluids leaking out of her cunt and ass, and admired his new cock now at least 8 inches long and as thick as a banana. Before Cole could question what caused this he covered now sleeping Mira in blankets put his clothes back on, he made a quick mental note to find looser pants for his were now pretty tight and snuck back to his room and went to sleep.

 **A/N- finally, another chapter done. I'm really sorry at the lack of new material but y'know, school is a thing and I have to do that too so I hope this settles for now. If you liked it please review and tell me what you thought and also give suggestions but once again, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Shaping Magic

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, they belong to Brandon Mull.**

 **This is a five kingdoms fanfiction story, be forewarned it WILL contain lemons. It takes place over the course of all five books and may or may not have extra material added at my leisure. FOR CLARIFICATION: they are NOT the same age as in the book, they are older. This will be right after the last one. This one does not follow the books rules, in this, Vixen is not an old woman, she's just barely older than Cole**

The Next day, Cole stood at the window to his room, looking down while he and Twitch waited for Joe to show up and after a knock on the door and a code phrase from Joe he was in their room. After a lengthy info trade it was decided that Cole would accompany Joe and Mira to the confidence lounge to try and get a permanent seeming to hide from Ansel. Downstairs he saw Mira and Joe waiting for him, Mira wearing a sexy black dress with a red sash and a nice red colored lipstick applied carefully. When they saw Cole arrive they started walking when Joe asked "Hey Mira, why are you walking so weird?" Mira's face immediately lit up upon hearing this, thankful that Joe couldn't see her face when she replied "I uh… hit my leg on a table in my room this morning." Cole let out a slight laugh, knowing the real reason she was walking weirdly was that he had pounded her ass so hard at the hotel last night that she couldn't walk right, hell she probably still had some of his cum stuck up her holes. But before long they reached a grand hotel and walked inside, following Joe, they quickly made it to an autocoach. During the ride Joe supplied them each with a mask, a silver one for Mira, a blue one for Cole, and a black one for himself and told them how confidence lounges work, using info as currency and all ended up asking Joe how long they were going to be there to which he was told that they would probably be there for a few hours at least so he could spend ample time investigating for a permanent seeming. After explaining all this Joe yawned and said "We've still got a few hours before we get there so I'm going to take a nap in the passenger seat. Oh and Mira, I know you were worried about people hearing our conversations, so we did end up getting the soundproof coach, so don't worry about it. " and walked through the door and closed it. Almost immediately after he closed the door Mira was out of her seat and into the one next to him. He could see the look on her face and knew what she wanted to do so wasn't very surprised when she looked over to him and said in a soft voice, almost whispering in his ear "Hey Cole, now that Joe is gone I think we should have some fun." Pulling her head away from him ear she straddled him while he was still sitting, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him deeply and longingly. Cole, not one to deny a chance like this, returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm and not far into their makeout session Cole pulled back, the lust evident in both their eyes and said with a grin "Hey Mira, I think I have a problem." she moved her face close and replied with a smirk "Is that problem poking me in the ass?" "Wow Mira, you should be a detective." he said, now fully grinning as he pulled her into another deep kiss, his cock now straining against his pants. Mira readily returned his kiss and even started slightly grinding her crotch against his ever expanding groin through their clothes. As they got more and more intense they got hornier and hornier with Mira soaking wet and still grinding against Cole. But midway through another deep kiss, Cole's expression changed to panicked and before Mira could ask Cole what was wrong, She heard a ripping sound and Cole's rock hard member sprung up beneath her, tearing through his clothes. But she was so surprised she leapt off, kneeling on the floor in front of him, gazing up at him in awe. "Oh my god Cole, it's huge!" she said, both the amazement and lust evident in her voice. "Yeah so.. at the end of our last session at the hotel, when I came inside you the last time and we were both wiped, you suddenly tightened up like crazy and released some shaping power, then both my dick and my balls started to burn like crazy then got bigger." "Ever since I got my powers back, every time I used them I always felt something, sort of…. Sexual, maybe that has something to do with it." she said but before he could reply she cut him off "But for now, let's see what this new beast can do." and started to give him a blowjob, her body moving up and down so she could reach the tip with her mouth, the new size evidently causing problems for her. Cole was getting used to the new sensations that came with this sudden growth when he again felt shaping power in the air and looked at Mira who was making something in the floor and after a few second resembled a dildo, a bit smaller than Cole's cock. "I couldn't make it quite as big as yours but it will do." Mira said as threw her dress off then lowered herself onto it and resumed her blowjob. Each time she bobbed her head she lowered her body onto the dildo she made in the floor and moaned around Cole's cock, the vibrations making his cock pulse with pleasure. Cole's bigger dick was proving to be a challenge for Mira as she kept trying to deepthroat him but could quite make it all they way, covering him and his dick with saliva, her face a mess of spittle and tears. That was when Cole got up, placed Mira's head against the edge of the seat, and started facefucking her, knowing she loved it, which she proved by cumming all over her dildo while her eyes went wild and she covered it in her juices while still getting facefucked. A while later Cole could feel his orgasm coming on, even though his stamina had improved substantially from Mira's transformation, his cock pulsed harder and harder. Mira, having cum so many times already, knowing what this meant, looked up at Cole, her mouth stretched by his cock and while her face was a mess of fluids, mainly her spit and tears, her eyes were a mix of lust and desperation. Seeing this Cole went all out, drilling away at her throat and seeing her throat bulge out with each thrust, her tongue enveloping his member with each plunge, and the feel of his boiling balls slapping her chin. All these things together were too much for Cole and he bucked his hips one more time, as far as he could go and unleashed. His orgasm was unlike any he had before, the wave of pleasure washing over him unlike any time before, but that was not the only thing that was different, his dick erupted sending torrent after torrent of semen straight into Mira's stomach, her throat draining him like a siphon and he could only imagine what it was like for Mira. After Cole letting loose she dropped her body one last time and spasmed all over her dildo, her eyes going into the back of her head while her still eager throat drained Cole's cock of its leftover semen. As he pulled his sopping cock from Mira's throat, still hard as ever, he stood up and looked down at himself realizing that he had definitely grown since he got to the outskirts even though he hadn't been there for that long. He'd gotten taller, more muscular, and more "well endowed". His attention was returned to the present when a messy Mira leaned against him, looked up at him and kissed him "Cole, have I ever told you that I love you?" "Me or my cock?" he replied jokingly to which she blushed furiously, her face still a mess "Both" she replied meekly before he came up and kissed her "I love you too" he said and she looked at him again. "Damn Cole you're still hard?" "Well yeah even though it took a while I only came once." "Well let's fix that shall we?" she said and pushed him back down onto his seat and straddled him once again. But as he lined up his cock with her dripping snatch she leaned forward a bit with an embarrassed expression on her face and asked "Can we do anal?" not responding but merely grunting, he lined up his still hard cock with her ass and she pushed down, gasping at his size and smothering his cock in familiar sensations and pleasurable warmth. At first Mira lifted and lowered herself slowly on Cole's cock but soon he couldn't take it anymore and firmly grasped her ass with his hands and started thrusting deeply and quickly, making Mira moan in pleasure and pain as his new size caused anal to be both more pleasurable and more Cole pleasure was his world at the moment, feeling himself stretch her out as she moaned loudly with each thrust becoming lost in a torrent of pleasure. Cole's actions were almost mechanical at this point lifting Mira by the ass and pulling out at the same time, lowering her and thrusting into her with such force he could feel her ass ripple around his cock, her spasming again and again gushing fluids all over him. Mira, all reservations lost with only lust remaining grabbed his head with both hands as she was ploughed like an animal and forced her tongue into his mouth, their tongues intertwined in a dance of lust and passion and when it broke Cole lifted Mira up, still holding her by the ass, and started lifting her and then dropping her as he thrust forward with inhuman strength and impossible speed, reaching deeper than ever before and she howled like an animal with each thrust and he grunted in pleasure. He felt his stamina fading away and the familiar feeling of boiling balls but never slowed down, he continued thrusting at full speed as his dick blasted cum like a fire hydrant, filling Mira with the warm semen she was addicted to. But he seemed like he would never stop, he came and came and Mira was turned into a shrieking mess of pleasure in his arms, her eyes back in her head, her mouth agape and drooling with her tongue hanging out, cumming with every thrust, gushing her liquid onto him and the floor until finally with one last deep thrust into her very core he loosed his final torrent of semen. But this one felt different, charged even, with shaping power not much different from the energy Mira sent out at the hotel. He could feel her sizzle in his arms, her ass gain flesh in his hands, getting bigger, but staying firm,he could see her breasts get larger and grow to massive double D's he could feel her insides gain space as she grew ever so slightly, getting taller and then she impossibly got even tighter, squeezing what little cum remained out of his dick, she also grew more toned and her hair longer. Then she woke up. "I feel so full, shit Cole you're like a sex animal. But I also feel so… energized." "Mira.." Cole said disbelievingly "Look at yourself, you were hot before but now you're a knockout." She looked down and saw what he meant, and took a minute feeling her new body, her ass, her tits, she even walked up to Cole and saw she was just a bit shorter than him and her hair was almost to her butt. "Oh my god, how did this happen?" "You kind of drained me, it felt like I was pushing your power back to you, but different somehow." Cole replied "Wanna see what this new body can do?" Mira asked sexily "Sorry, but you totally drained me, look at the floor." So she did, and she was shocked. The floor was absolutely covered in both Mira and Cole's cum, with Mira's dildo stick up above the pool of cum. "We need to clean this up" Cole said "I think I can handle this" Mira replied, then closed her eyes to concentrate and Cole felt the familiar presence of Mira's shaping power and all the cum and the dildo swirled together into one solid mass in the shape of a sphere. Mirathen picked it up, opened the coach door, and threw it out. "There, all done." She said "Umm Mira there's still the small problem of my clothes getting ripped and yours being too small for you after your transformation." "Your clothes I can fix, afterall you just ripped them. But I think I might have to suck it up because I can't make mine bigger." So she fixed his clothes and tried to put hers back on,her boobs weren't too bad, since she had a bra even though it was too small, but she had no panties and the dress was so short her new height and bigger ass made her ass hang all the way out* and with no panties it was even hotter for Cole who had a huge boner because of this. But then Joe came in and they had to leave for the lounge. After arriving at the lounge and getting disguised he walked out to find a woman who turned out to be Mira. " We look so different!" Mira said "Yeah it's kinda disorienting" Cole replied "But I am glad my dress is hidden" she said blushing. After talking to a few people, and keeping an eye on Mira, he found out that the disguises never change your gender. Following a failure of a conversation with a man named Stumbler he saw an extremely sexy young woman who looked around 20 was looking at him who put her hand up and curled her finger, summoning him over. Cole walked over slowly and admired this woman as he walked and as he got closer he realized a few things, first she had the biggest pair of tits he had ever seen on a person, not too big to be fake but the perfect size. Second, that from what he could tell she had the finest ass he had ever laid eyes on, a perfect mix of size and firmness. And third, she was hardly wearing any clothes. Her clothing consisted of shorts so short that half her ass hung out the back and from where Cole was standing he could even see some of her lower lips poking through her shorts, she also wore what could only be described as something of a string bikini, with strings running over her breasts and tiny triangles covering her nipples with everything else showing as bare skin. Before he was even halfway over to her he was painfully hard and with his huge increase in size the night before and the lack of new, bigger pants he knew it was painfully obvious and the girl knew it too, looking at Cole with eyes wide and mouth agape at the outline of his huge cock in his pants leg and when Cole arrived she greeted him with a sultry grin and said "I believe that you are looking to trade information of a different sort, follow me and we'll head to the private information exchange rooms." The walk there was agony, Cole was so hard each step hurt and it didn't help that the whole time the lady he was with was stroking his cock through his pants leg but eventually they got to a door which the lady opened, walked in and motioned Cole to follow. When he did he felt a tingle and a quick look in a mirror proved that his disguise had melted away. "Do not worry, your disguise will re-apply once you leave this room, name's Vixen by the way." she said to which Cole asked "Why didn't your disguise disappear?" "I don't wear a disguise, I just quite enjoy hanging out in confidence lounges and I must say you're younger than I thought you would be for one with such.. Gifts." Deciding to play aggressive to see what could come out of this Cole dropped his pants to which his cock sprung out at full mast and said "You mean this gift?" Even after viciously fucking Mira in the coach he still had more than enough stamina for this. "Yes, I do indeed mean this gift" she says getting on her knees and immediately starting to give him a blowjob. Cole could tell right away that Vixen had probably done this before because her technique was flawless,tongue swirling in just the right way as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his cock getting almost all the way to the base but coming up just short. Cole, deciding he wanted to make this woman his prepared for a couple of hours of fun. He sat down and upon Vixen following him over grabbed her by the back of the head and started forcing her head down his shaft, first he was met with resistance but soon Vixen succumbed to the pleasure that was Cole's cock and proceeded to get throatfucked for a while until her face was purple and when Cole was close to bursting he grabbed her head with both hands and forced her head as far down his cock as he could shove and exploded, feeling his cock pulse with each wave of cum, completely filling up her stomach and leaking out of her mouth and when the last of his load was sprayed he pulled his cock out of the now dazed Vixen's throat seeing her swallow the remains and proceed to gasp for air laying up on the ground when she said "You have quite the endurance young man, that was wonderful." To which Cole replied by lining his cock up with her snatch and said "We're not even close to done yet." On hearing this Vixen went wide eyed but before she could protest Cole jammed his now huge cock into her pussy with such force her tits bounced around like crazy. Grabbing her tits for leverage, he started to pound away at Vixen's surprisingly tight cunt, feeling his dick press the back of her womb Vixen started to moan like a bitch in heat when Cole suddenly stopped pounding her pussy but before she could ask why, she was flipped around, lifted up, and had Cole's hands wrap around her legs and clasp at her neck and he whispered in her ear "I hope you're ready." after which he immediately started to give Vixen the pounding of her life, drilling away at her pussy so fast that she was reduced to a moaning heap in his arms. Soon after Vixen was at her limit and Cole was pretty close to bursting too so he went as hard as he could, dick pounding balls slapping against her flesh and in a few seconds Vixen blew like a kinked hose letting loose a howl of pleasure as she gushed all over Cole's shaft as he kept drilling away and her walls tightened to an impossible level which was too much for Cole, who gave it one last deep thrust, feeling it go all the way to her cervix and blew his load, filling her up with an unimaginable amount of cum, her stomach bulging slightly as the last of his load drained from Cole's dick. As he pulled out he was going to leave but realized that he was still hard so he put Vixen face-down on the floor, still a incoherent mess dripping cum like crazy, spread her legs, lined himself up with her ass " _I'm starting to really like anal"_ he thought to himself, then plunged in. Vixen let loose a scream of pleasure and pain so loud it caused Cole to stop "Keep going, I just wasn't expecting that, but it feels so good." As soon as he was in the clear, he pounded her doggystyle as hard as he could, leaning over her and forcing her down onto his cock by grabbing her hips. And she loved it, howling as orgasm after orgasm rocketed through her body, not used to the poundings that Cole dishes out. As time stretched on so did Vixen's hole, getting repeatedly pounded by his big cock and cummed in again and again, she too came all over the floor many, many times, shrieking with pleasure as powerfully thrusted in and out, his hips slamming into her fleshy ass causing it to ripple powerfully through her body. Both her tits squished against the ground and the powerful pounding of Cole was too much for Vixen as she writhed underneath him and with one last blast of cum into her, she shrieked, squirted all over the floor like pressurized water tank and passed out. While Cole was cleaning himself off and getting dressed she woke up, and immediately got up, walked over to him, and kissed him. "That was amazing, thank you so much." she said. "No problem, but I've got to go." "Okay…" she said looking disappointed. Then Cole left and even met up with Jill,someone from his world, who he tried to convince to come with them, but was too scared and stayed behind. But she did give him the location of one of his soon met up with Mira and Joe and they left, Cole doing his best to stay between Mira and Joe now that they were out of the lounge so he didn't notice her transformation while still staring at Mira's super exposed pussy and ass that jiggled with every step and getting a huge boner. Once in the coach Joe told them that he would be in the passenger seat, again, probably sleeping. This time Cole was the first one to make a move, he stalked over to Mira and pushed her against the wall, grabbing her hair and the hem of her dress. "This dress has been driving me crazy, so how about we test these new assets of yours?" "Sounds like a good idea" she replied, grinding up against him. Not even bothering to take the dress off, Cole removed his clothes, threw Mira onto the couch and got on face up, her crawling on top of him in the 69 position. Lifting the dress slightly he went to work, rubbing her clit with his thumb with one hand and inserting 2 finger into her already wet entrance and pistoning them back and forth making her moan loudly. All the while Mira is giving Cole a great blowjob, her transformation apparently making her throat wider because she could now, with some difficulty, get all of Cole's slick member down her throat. Because of this, she was able to put her hands underneath him and keep pulling her head all the way down his cock before pulling back effectively throatfucking herself, her slobber covering his dick and coating his balls. Cole meanwhile, had gone from 2 fingers to licking her entrance while rubbing her clit, inserting his tongue in and out and moving it around. But feeling that all to familiar feeling in his balls went to town on Mira's pussy, pistoning 4 fingers in and out as fast as he could and licking her clit, sending Mira over the edge to her orgasm. As she came all over Cole's eager tongue, lapping up the juices, she howled in pleasure, but with her mouth being at the base of Cole's cock she just made her entire throat vibrate strongly, sending Cole over the edge, cumming down Mira's already gulping throat, drinking her favorite drink then pulling her mouth off his cock after spitting the remaining juices in her mouth all over it, then straddling it and rubbing her entrance against it. He reached up and yanked her dress down, her now massive tits flopping out entrancingly, tossing her torn bra aside he lined his cock up with her entrance, gripped her huge globules of flesh and thrust upwards and was immediately assaulted by her walls, which were so much tighter than before he could hardly move. Cole could tell that Mira could feel these new sensations too as his cock stretched her new tightness she moaned loudly and then Cole slowly started to thrust again, gaining speed but even with the leverage of gripping her tits, he couldn't quite achieve the speed he was used to. So after a few more thrusts, he pushed her on her stomach, lined up with her entrance again, gripped her hips and plunged deep, right into her womb and then started moving in and out like a well oiled machine, the new tightness doing wonders for both Cole and Mira's pleasure, as she was panting heavily and moaning with every deep thrust. And then Cole really started to go at it, speeding up as fast as he could ploughing Mira's tight hole with everything he had and seeing her new, massive ass jiggle with every thrust, colliding with his hips when he had an idea.. He slowed his thrusting a bit, reeled back his hand, and gave her ass a firm slap. "Who's my bitch?" He asked in a husky voice but the only response was loud moans of pleasure, "Who's my bitch?" Cole asked louder with a harder slap and she said softly "Me." "What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Cole asked with a harder slap, her cheek now red from his hand, he also slowed his thrusting considerably "I'M YOUR BITCH COLE I'M YOUR BITCH!" Mira screamed, the lust and desperation evident in her voice. "And what does my bitch want?" he asked with a grin, almost completely stopping his thrusting. "I WANT YOU TO POUND ME SO HARD I CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT FOR WEEKS, TO FILL ME SO MUCH I'M STILL LEAKING YOUR CUM IN A MONTH, AND FILL MY STOMACH WITH YOUR CREAMY SEED!" Mira screamed, breathing heavily. " As you wish." Cole replied before he did just that. He immediately started pounding away again as hard as he could into the couch, kneading her massive, firm asscheeks as he pumped her full of his cock. Hearing Mira's screams get louder and more frequent, he knew her orgasm must be coming so he cranked it up, grabbing her by the hips once again to pull her in as he thrust in to go even deeper and faster, feeling his own balls boiling he thrust a few more times then buried himself into her as deeply as he could, touching her cervix and groaning as he flooded Mira with his semen. But this sent Mira over the edge and she screamed an ear splitting scream as she experienced a world shattering orgasm, her body convulsing and her walls clenching so hard that Cole couldn't pull out, not only that but the muscles in her walls rippled up and down Cole's clenched cock at outrageous speeds, causing him to cum again and again inside her but letting none escape, and with each ripple of her walls he could see her stomach inflate more with each consecutive load he sprayed, with Mira frozen mid scream, her eyes blank but breathing heavily until it stopped and her walls loosened and he popped out with his cum flooding out from her pussy. But feeling close to another orgasm, he gripped his cock, stroked it to completion, and came all over Mira's face, bathing it in his cum. He promptly fell asleep beside her.

(She later wakes up and cleans up the mess)

 **A/N HOLY SHIT I'M SORRY. I've taken forever and a half to write this so as an apology I wrote a super long chapter. I am now updating on a semi regular basis. NO MORE SUPER LONG BREAKS. So yaaay. And once again Thanks for Reading!(and just to clear things up, Cole only has feelings for Mira, but he will fuck other girls).**


End file.
